South Park y Digimon
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: "Fue hace muchos años... Cuando me encontré por primera vez con un Digimon. Fue un encuentro muy rápido. Fue un monstruo con el que no nos debimos encontrar en nuestro mundo. Por eso ahora estoy aquí."- Basado en la OVA de Digimon, pre-Anime.


**Disclaimer****: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Digimon (pronunciado originalmente como Dejimon) pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**ATENCIÓN****: **Éste fic está basado en** Digimon Adventure Movie** (Aunque en realidad es una **OVA** por durar sólo 20 minutos), que narra la historia previa a la historia, cuando** Taichi y Hikari Yagami (Tai y Kari Kamiya) **encuentran **un Digihuevo **y lo crían hasta hacerlo** Digievolucionar. **En Europa y América como los productores de TV son unos hijos de puta desgraciados** censuraron **y** cambiaron **ésta película, uniéndola con las siguientes dos películas: una de** Digimon Adventure (Se llama: Digimon Adventure: Our war Game!) **y** Digimon Adventure 02 (Se llama: Digimon Adventure 02: Hurricane Touchdown & Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimental). **Al unir éstas películas los fans consideraron que era una forma más rápida de entender cada una, pero les molestó toda la censura, mal doblaje y demás cosas que arruinaron estupendas películas.

**Kyuubi: Bueno gente! Éste fic lo hice porque... porque... Bueno, porque Digimon es mi anime favorito y lo amo y si alguien se atreve a insultarlo le juro a esa persona que la mataré (y hablo enserio) xD También es como un pequeño piloto para saber y preguntarles si les gustaría que hiciera en un futuro una adaptación del anime de Digimon y South Park como lo hice con los videojuegos y manga de Pokémon! Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejo para que disfruten del fic!**

La historia comienza en Denver, una ciudad de Estados Unidos. El cielo nocturno, las estrellas y el canto de los grillos daban un ambiente tranquilo y seguro a esa ciudad, el viento soplaba tranquilamente meciendo con delicadeza las ramas de los árboles, pocos autos pasaban por las calles. En fin, otra noche aburrida... O eso se pensaba.

Si alguien dejaba de pensar en sí mismo por unos minutos y se fijaba en el cielo notaría que, en ciertos momentos, una oleada anaranjada pasaba por encima de la ciudad y revelaba cientos de códigos binarios en rojo y cubriendo el firmamento, algo que, si me lo preguntan, no consideraría para nada normal. Esos mismos códigos aparecían en la computadora de un apartamento ubicado en un edificio. La computadora era observada de cerca por una pequeña niña rubia de cabello lacio hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, un mameluco rosa con dibujitos de ositos en diversos colores. Ella tenía unos dos años aproximadamente.

En otra habitación, en su cama, se estaba despertando un pequeño niño de ocho años, cabello negro, ojos verde oscuro, con un pijama azul marino. Se removió en la cama y se levantó lentamente, frotándose los ojos con una manga. Salió de la habitación que compartía con su hermana y, sin notar que la niña no estaba en la cama, se dirigió al baño por cuarta o quizá quinta vez en esa misma noche. Mientras volvía a la habitación, no notó que el reloj digital sobre la mesa de la sala parecía estar completamente descontrolado, tampoco notó que su pequeño conejillo de indias Stripes se había escapado de su jaula y ahora daba vueltas por el departamento.

Estaba por entrar nuevamente a la habitación cuando un sonido extraño y la luz desde el estudio de su padre le llamaron la atención. Se asomó por la puerta y vio a su hermana viendo fijamente al, ahora, monitos completamente rojo, inmóvil. Entró en la habitación y se acercó un poco a su hermana, que parecía aún no haber notado su presencia.

- Oye, Ruby.- llamó.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.- Papá no nos deja tocar la computadora sin su permiso.

- Un huevo.- dijo ella luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Huevo?- el joven alzó una ceja confundido.

En eso, miles de números uno y cero formaron un pequeño huevo en el monitor de la computadora, Craig aguzó la vista y notó que su hermana tenía razón, era un huevo. Por arte de magia, el huevo comenzó a salir del monitor envuelto en una capa roja para ser parte del Mundo Real.

- ¡Craig!- llamó la mujer.- Craig.

- ¿Eh?- el niño entreabrió los ojos.

- ¡Mamá va a salir por un rato! Cuida de Ruby, ¿si?- ¿qué clase de madre deja solos a sus hijos de ocho y dos años? Pues, la señora Tucker es una de esas madres.

- Si.- contestó perezosamente. La mujer abrió la puerta y luego la cerró al salir. Craig se levantó de la cama y se puso su gorrito azul con dos tiras.- Qué sueño más extraño... Uh...- miró a su hermana, durmiendo en la cama a un par de metros de él, con su silbato favorito en la boca y haciéndolo sonar con su respiración. Fue cuando la vio más detenidamente que notó que ella estaba envolviendo sus brazos en un huevo color rojo intenso.

Craig sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser que... No, debería ser que todavía estaba dormido. Salió hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, que consistían en huevos fritos. Al rato, su hermana apareció en la cocina cargando el huevo y sentándose, con mucha dificultad cabe decir, en la sillita para bebes, esperando el desayuno.

- ¿No piensas dejar ese huevo?- preguntó Craig, a lo que ella sólo contestó silbando una vez con su silbato.- ¿No te estorba?- otra vez, la respuesta fue negativa.- ¿Y qué se supone que harás con él? ¿Piensas que papá y mamá creerán que un huevo extraño salió de la computadora?- Ruby alzó los hombros. Craig terminó de poner los huevos en los platos y sonrió con travesura mientras se acercaba a la mesa.- ¿No crees que puedes preparar un gran huevo frito?

Ruby lo miró molesta e hizo sonar su silbato fuertemente.

- Sólo bromeaba, no es para que te pongas así.- sirvió el desayuno a ambos y se dio cuenta que Stripes estaba fuera de su jaula.

Se acercó a él y lo tomó, cuando escuchó un ruido sordo detrás de él. Se volteó pensando que algo le había pasado a Ruby, pero respiró aliviado a ver que sólo era el huevo, que se había caído cuando la niña estiró las manos para tomar su taza con leche. La vio a ella bajar apuradamente de la silla y tratar de agarrar el huevo que rodaba por el piso esquivándola, Craig volvió de dejar a Stripes en su jaula y casi pisa el huevo, Ruby pasó frente a él y persiguió el huevo rodante hasta su habitación. Allí el huevo se detuvo y ella también.

- ¿¡Qué sucede!

Craig entró en la habitación sólo para ver cómo el huevo se paraba y empezaba a temblar, resquebrajándose en el proceso. Del cascarón se asomó una pequeña criatura roja con orejas extrañas, (Es un Jyarimon: ht*tp*:/*/a*34*.i*da*ta*.o*ve*r-*bl*og*.c*om*/3*20*x3*20*/2*/9*7/*75*/2*1/*di*gi*mo*ns*/D*ig*im*on*_J*ya*ri*mo*n.*jp*g )Craig se puso frente a Ruby a modo de protegerla, cuando repentinamente la criatura saltó a la cara de Craig y volvía a saltar hasta esconderse bajo la cama de la niña. Ambos hermanos se agacharon y miraron debajo de la cama, Craig se sacó su gorro azul y lo lanzó contra la extraña criaturita, que en respuesta lanzó un monton de burbujas contra el moreno.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Craig se hizo hacia atrás y quedó en el otro lado de la habitación.

Ruby no se había movido de su sitio, seguía mirando fijamente al desconocido ser escondido bajo su cama. Hizo sonar su silbato una vez, la criatura soltó más burbujas que hicieron cosquillas la rostro de la niña, repitió la acción haciendo sonar su silbato dos veces, la criatura lanzó más burbujas. El ciclo se siguió repitiendo una y otra vez, ella silbaba y la criatura contestaba, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de burbujas que salían por la ventana y eran llevadas por el viento, Craig se acercó lentamente a su hermana preguntándose qué era esa cosa. No era un perro, no era un gato, tampoco un hámster, ni un conejillo de indias, no era ningún animal que él conociera.

- Puede ser un ave porque nació de un huevo.- razonó.- Es un glotón, come demasiado...- dijo viendo a Ruby darle de comer un chocolate.- Quisiera saber qué dirá mamá cuando vuelva...

El teléfono sonó y Craig corrió a atenderlo cuando Ruby se abrazó al pequeño recién nacido. Cuando atendió el teléfono hizo un sonido extraño tal, como si hubiera una interferencia que provocaba su mal funcionamiento. Frunció el ceño y volvió hacia la habitación, donde casi le da un ataque cardíaco al ver que ahora su hermanita estaba abrazada a una criatura roja, de cuatro patas, orejas parecidas a alas, cola larga con la punta negra, ojos amarillos y unas marcas triangulares bajo sus ojos.

- ¡Esa cosa... cambió de forma!

Ruby fue a buscar un envase de plástico en el cual poner algo de comida para la criatura que había cambiado de forma, dejándola con Craig a solas. Ya era oficial que esa cosa no era normal, pero Ruby parecía no tenerle miedo, se acercaba a él con normalidad y lo acariciaba sin temer porque esa cosa la mordiera. La criatura clavó la mirada en la niña y sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña, y de una sola vez saltó a la cara de la niña.

- ¡Oye! ¡Mi hermana no es comestible!- se alteró Craig agarrando fuertemente a la criatura y jalándola para que soltara a su hermana.- ¡Suéltala!- logró hacer que la soltara, pero consecuentemente la criatura se aferró a su cara.- ¡Su-suéltame! ¡Ya déjame!

Con su puño golpeó fuertemente al ser rojo y lo lanzó contra la pared, viéndolo rebotar un par de veces.

- ¡Voy a deshacerme de esa cosa!- ayudó a su hermana a levantarse cuando Stripes entró en la habitación, olfateando.

El nuevo ser engullía la comida en el plato con voracidad y Stripes se acercó un poco para ver si podía conseguir un poco, pero la criatura gruñó al pequeño conejillo de indias, que siendo tan fiero como lo era su amo, mordió fuertemente la nariz del otro. Stripes lo persiguió por toda la habitación, desordenando todo a su paso, enredándose en peleas bajo la cama. Craig tomó la iniciativa de detener a Stripes antes de que lo lastimara y agarró fuertemente a su mascota, que le mordió la nariz con violencia e hizo lo mismo con la criatura roja.

Esa tarde...

- Oye, Ruby.- Craig entró en la habitación.- Mamá trajo un pastel, ¿quieres un poco?

- Comeremos pastel.- susurró ella.

- ¿Qué es un pastel?- preguntó la criatura.

- Hoy cenaremos pasta.

- Gigimon quiere también.- acotó la rubia.

- ¿Gigimon? ¿Ese nombre le diste?- la niña sonrió mirando a 'Gigimon'.

- Mi nombre es Gigimon.- asintió.(Gigimon: ht*tp*:/*/i*ma*ge*s1*.w*ik*ia*.n*oc*oo*ki*e.*ne*t/*di*gi*mo*n/*im*ag*es*/a*rc*hi*ve*/4*/4*0/*20*09*02*27*05*41*28*!G*ig*im*on*_b*.j*pg* )

- Lamento lo que te hizo Stripes.- se disculpó la menor.

- Ruby... esa cosa, Gigimon...- el moreno se acercó a su hermana.

- Yo soy Ruby. R-u-b-y.- la chica se señaló a sí misma.- Él es mi hermano Craig. C-r-a-i-g.

- Craig y Ruby.- repitió Gigimon.

- ¡Si, muy bien hecho!

- Gigimon... puede hablar.- musitó Craig arrodillándose junto a su hermana.

- Lo que hice hoy...- comenzó.- Es un gesto de amistad.

- ¿Qué gesto?- preguntó la niña, y Gigimon se le prendió a la cara como había pasado al medio día.- Un gesto de amistad...

Hubo un silencio por un largo rato, donde los dos niños humanos miraban a Gigimon con curiosidad.

Más o menos a las ocho de la noche, cuando los niños habían ido a dormir, los aparatos eléctricos comenzaron a fallar nuevamente, los relojes y los electrodomésticos enloquecían, Craig fue despertado por el sonido del silbato de Ruby. De mala gana se incorporó y la niña corrió a su cama, señalando a Gigimon que dormía bajo las sábanas. Algo no andaba bien con él, estaba con las pupilas de sus ojos amarillos como si fueran las pupilas de un gato, temblaba violentamente. En eso, el padre de los niños llegaba del trabajo y la madre le pidió que no hiciera ruido para no despertarlos.

Algo irónico porque la cama de Ruby quedó destruida por el peso de la nueva forma de Gigimon había cambiado a ser un gran dinosaurio rojo, su estómago era color blanco con un extraño dibujo en él, parecía tener un collar negro en el cuello, sus brazos eran largos y sus piernas fornidas, con extraños dibujos en ellos, su cola ahora era completamente roja, tenía las mismas orejas que antes pero ahora más grandes, sus ojos eran amarillos y debajo de ellos mostraba marcas extrañas, en su frente había un extraño dibujo al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo.

- Guilmon.- dijo la criatura.(Guilmon: ht*tp*:/*/k*os*hi*ro*.e*re*sm*as*.c*om*/g*ui*lm*on*.j*pg* )

- Cambió de forma... otra vez...- Craig estaba atónito.- ¿Ahora se llama Guilmon?- reaccionó que tal vez su padre entraría en la habitación así que corrió rápidamente para evitar que el hombre la abriera. Guilmon miró a Craig y pareció querer ayudar al moreno, pero éste le levantó el dedo medio y Guilmon lo tomó como una orden de que no se moviera. Un par de gritos después, los padres de los niños se fueron.- Qué alivio.

Pero duró poco ya que Ruby estaba abriendo el ventanal de su habitación y Guilmon salía por él. La rubia se apuró a subir sobre la espalda del enorme Guilmon y éste destruyó la ventana para salir. La madre volvió a la puerta de la habitación y golpeó un par de veces, algo asustada por el ruido.

- Afuera.- dijo Ruby.

- Ruby, no.- advirtió Craig.

Ignorando completamente a su hermano mayor la chica sonrió e indicó a Guilmon que debía saltar, lo cual hizo con gran agilidad y cayó sobre un auto, destrozándolo. Miró con curiosidad los alrededores, todo era nuevo para él, así que decidió dejarse guiar por su instinto explorador y avanzó a paso decidido. Craig salió a todo correr del departamento haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su madre, tenía que buscar a su hermana.

Cabinas telefónicas, semáforos, cruces y máquinas expendedoras, todo nuevo para Guilmon. Con una de sus garras rompió una máquina de jugos, esparciendo varios de ellos por el suelo. Ruby bajó de su espalda para tomar algunos, pero el otro decidió avanzar más, quedando en medio de la calle.

- ¡Ruby!- gritaba Craig.- ¡Ruby, ¿dónde están?- pasó por un puente y miró para todos lados. ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido?

Guilmon se rascó un poco la cabeza, pensando qué ver ahora. Ruby subió a su espalda nuevamente y le indició que debía esperar a cruzar la calle. Pasó una camioneta y Guilmon se detuvo a verla, Ruby trató de hablarle pero no contestaba, una bocina resonó mientras una fuerte luz los iluminaba, era un camión. Guilmon de un salto había logrado esquivarlo, pero ahora estaba muy molesto con el camión, por eso de su boca exhaló una gran bola de fuego que chocó contra una cabina telefónica. Ruby estaba asustada, no sabía que podía ser tan violento.

Craig jadeaba, sorprendido ante la máquina de jugos destrozada ante sus ojos, volteó nuevamente hacia la calle, tomó aire y tan fuerte como pudo gritó.

- ¡Ruby!

- ¿Gigimon?- llamó Ruby.- Por favor, detente.- el nombrado miraba fijamente a un autobús, seguramente ese sería el próximo blanco de su ataque, y la niña sabía que sería devastador.- ¡No lo hagas!- la niña ya podía ver el fuego agolparse en las fauces de Guilmon.

Un helicóptero distrajo su atención, Guilmon miró al cielo y frunció el ceño. Lanzó tres bolas de fuego al helicóptero pero no logró darle. No iba a permitir que su presa escapara y por eso lo persiguió sin dudarlo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Craig divisó las bolas de fuego que Guilmon previamente había lanzado y trató de localizar más o menos la procedencia de las mismas. No tenía tiempo que perder, por eso corrió a oda velocidad.

Llegó un momento en que Guilmon no podía perseguir más al helicóptero y se resignó. La niña le pidió volver a casa pero Guilmon la ignoró y levantó la vista al cielo, con sus pupilas pequeñas, gruñendo amenazadoramente. Todos los artefactos eléctricos comenzaron a fallar más y más. Varios niños se asomaron a sus ventanas y balcones para observar el extraño fenómeno que ocurría afuera. En el cielo, descendiendo por entre las nubes, apareció un gigantesco huevo blanco. El huevo se abrió y de él salió una pequeña criatura del tamaño de un rascacielos. Era una enorme ave muy parecida a un loro verde, con dos brazos y piernas con garras afiladas, alas gigantescas, color amarillo por el exterior, una especie de casco en su cabeza, dos largas plumas salían por encima de sus ojos. Era un Parrotmon.

Guilmon volteó tan rápido que Ruby cayó de su espalda y rodó unos centímetros. Observó el ataque de su compañero, que usaba bolas de fuego para golpear al Parrotmon sin éxito y dando contra los edificios. Craig llegó a la escena, el centro de Denver, y vio a la inmensa ave aterrizar cerca del puente, una bola de fuego le pasó a pocos centímetros desde su espalda y al voltear vio a su hermana.

- Es Gigimon, quiero decir Guilmon... ¡Ruby!- gritó corriendo hacia ella.

El ave dirigió su atención hacia Craig y estuvo por atacar cuando más bolas de fuego le dieron de lleno.

- ¡No, Gigimon! ¡Debes detenerte!- suplicaba Ruby, llorando.

- ¡Ruby, vámonos de aquí!- dijo Craig tomándola por los hombros, pero ella lo empujó.

- ¡No! ¡No sin Gigimon!- ella se abrazó al estómago de Guilmon.

- ¡Él ya no es Gigimon, ahora es Guilmon! ¡Es diferente! ¡Debemos darnos prisa y-!- una bola de fuego pasó sobre su cabeza, puesto que ambos estaban justo frente a Guilmon, y lo obligó a agacharse un poco. Todos los ataques de Guilmon eran inútiles ante Parrotmon, que avanzó unos pasos y en las plumas que sobresalían por encima de sus ojos aparecieron varias chispas eléctricas, Parrotmon estaba preparándose para atacar. Un fuerte electroshock destrozó el puente que estaba encima de los niños y Guilmon, éste se derrumbó con un fuerte estruendo. Craig abrazó a su hermana y usó su cuerpo para protegerla, a su vez Guilmon usó su cuerpo para proteger a los niños. Todos los niños que presenciaban la pelea abrieron los ojos y exclamaron de impresión, no querían que Guilmon fuera derrotado, y mucho menos que los niños de allí terminaran bajo los escombros.

Sin embargo... Todas las luces de los edificios en Denver titilaron de manera irregular.

**(Miyazaki Ayumi - Brave Heart (Canción usada al evolucionar)**

**Nigetari akirameru / En cualquier segundo,**

**koto wa daremo / uno puede rendirse y correr**

**Isshun areba dekiru / Así que sólamente**

**kara arukitsuzukeyou / sigue avanzando**

Una criatura se alzó entre los escombros, era un gigantesco dinosaurio color rojo, con la punta de sus uñas y cola de color negro, varias marcas negras en su cuerpo rojo mostraban que su apariencia era algo más amenazadora, dos anillos negros precedían la punta negra de su cola, dos cuernos salían por sobre sus amarillos ojos y eran rojos con la punta negra, desde su frente hasta el inicio de su espalda crecía una cresta de pelo blanco, de sus codos salían dos apéndices rojos con varias marcas negras.

**Kimi ni shika dekinai / Hay algo que sólo tú lograrás**

**koto ga aru / debes confiar en ti**

**aoi hoshi ni / y éste planeta azul**

**Hikari ga nakusenu you ni / no perderá su Luz**

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó uno de los niños que observaba la batalla, de cabello rubio y parka naranja.

- ¡Growlmon!

La criatura rugió ligeramente y miró a las dos personas que estaban bajo él. Craig y Ruby miraron a Growlmon con asombro, aunque la niña sentía algo de miedo. Growlmon miró a Craig a los ojos, queriendo transmitirle un mensaje.

- Una señal... de amistad.- susurró acomodándose su gorro.

Growlmon soltó un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar las paredes y embistió contra Parrotmon.

**Tsukame! / Aprovecha!**

**egaita yume wo / los sueños que tienes**

**Mamore! / Proteje!**

**daiji na tomo wo / a tus queridos amigos**

**Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa / Puedes volverte aún más fuerte**

Se detuvo a unos metros y lanzó una enorme llamarada contra el enemigo, que lo esquivó por apenas unos centímetros pero destrozó el puente detrás de Parrotmon, y éste cayó a un costado.

- ¡Increíble!- dijo un niño rubio y de ojos violetas tomando un café.

**Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru / Hallarás un desconocido poder que habita**

**haato ni hi ga tsuitara / en tu corazón y despertará**

**Donna negai mo / Y verás cumplidos**

**uso ja nai / todos tus deseos**

**Kitto kanau kara... / Seguramente serán concedidos...**

**Show me your brave heart / Muéstrame tu Corazón Valiente**

Nuevamente Growlmon corrió hacia Parrotmon y lo embistió con todo el peso de su cuerpo, derribándolo, destruyendo varios automóviles y camionetas en el proceso.

- ¡Hay dos bestias!- dijo un pequeño moreno.- ¡Hay dos bestias luchando, hermano!

- Es verdad, están luchando.- apoyó el niño pelirrojo junto a él.

Parrotmon se irguió e intentó cortar a Growlmon con sus garras delanteras, pero éste bloqueó el ataque con sus garras, así quedaron en una lucha donde el que tuviera más fuerza ganaría.

**Hare no hi bakari ja / No todos los días saldrá el Sol**

**nai kara tama ni / así que a veces**

**Tsumetai ame mo furu / Aún en la lluvia más fría**

**keredo kasa hirogeyou / sólo abre tu paraguas**

- Uh...- sollozó Ruby.- ¡Gigimon! ¡Gigimooon!- de los ojos de la niña caían lágrimas, no le gustaba ver a su amiguito pelear.

- Maravilloso...- dijo Craig, alucinando con lo que sus ojos veían.

Growlmon iba perdiendo la puja y se vio obligado a retroceder varios pasos, Parrotmon sonrió mentalmente y tomó fuertemente el cuello y fue lanzado contra unas cabinas telefónicas y un buzón. Parrotmon trató nuevamente de clavarle una de sus garras delanteras, pero Growlmon logró detener su ataque.

**Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo / No hay mapas de cómo vivir**

**dakara jiyuu / por eso somos libres**

**Doko e datte yukeru, / Puedes irte libremente,**

**kimi mo / a donde quieras ir**

Parrotmon usó sus patas traseras para empujar a Growlmon y lo pateó hasta hacerlo rodar unos cuantos metros. Cargó energía eléctrica entre las dos plumas de su cabeza y lanzó un fuerte rayo contra Growlmon.

- ¡S-santo cielo!- un niño rubio ojiazul frotó sus nudillos con nerviosismo.

El rayo impactó contra Growlmon y lo mandó a volar de regreso a donde estaban Craig y Ruby, el primero agarrando a su hermana y apartándola un poco para que no se lastimara.

**Hashire! / Corre!**

**kaze yori hayaku / más rápido que el viento**

**Mezase! / Apunta!**

**sora yori tooku / más lejos que el cielo**

- ¡Gigimon! ¡Gigimon!- Ruby corrió hacia la roja criatura pero Craig no se lo permitió.

- ¡No te le acerques, Ruby! ¡Es peligroso!

- ¡Gigimon está...! ¡Gigimon está...!

- No puede ser...- un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, esto no podía ser.

- No...- Craig miró incrédulo a inconciente Growlmon.

Pero la situación empeoró cuando Parrotmon se acercó lentamente a ellos.

**Atarashii jibun ni / De esa forma conocerás**

**aeru sa / un nuevo 'yo'**

**Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru / Un valor desconocido**

**haato ni ki ga tsuitara / duerme en tu corazón**

**Mune no naka no / Y cuando te des cuenta**

**doshaburi mo / la lluvia en tu corazón**

**Kitto yamu kara... / Seguramente parará...**

**Show me your brave heart / Muéstrame tu Corazón Valiente**

- No... ¡No! ¡Guilmon, despierta!- gritó Craig. Recordó que cuando cambió nuevamente de forma, se hizo llamar a sí mismo de otra forma.- ¡Growlmon! ¡Growlmon despierta!

Todos los niños miraron atentos a Growlmon, veían que no despertaba, que estaba inconciente.

- Tiene que levantarse...- susurró una morena de cabello largo.

- Por favor, Growlmon...- repitió Craig.

Una lágrima rebelde salió de su ojo derecho y cayó al suelo. No. No podía ser. ¡Growlmon tenía que estar vivo! Escuchó un pequeño ruido a su lado. Era su hermana, que entre el hipo de su llanto y el miedo trataba de usar su silbato, queriendo de alguna forma despertar a Growlmon con ello. La niña no podía hacer mucho, el aliento no le salía. Craig frunció el ceño y le quitó el silbato a su hermana.

**Tsukame! / Soñaré!**

**mabushii asu wo / por un futuro brillante**

Se llevó el silbato a los labios y tomó todo el aire que los pulmones le permitieron. Parrotmon preparó otro ataque.

**Mamore! / Protege!**

**ai suru hito wo / a tus seres queridos**

Con todas sus fuerzas, tocó el silbato. El sonido fue extenso y resonó en todo el área, cada niño que veía el combate lo miraron con curiosidad. Cuando se quedó sin aliento, Craig dejó de tocar el silbato y trató de recuperar su respiración.

**Takumashii jibun ni / Así te volverás**

**nareru sa / más fuerte**

- Growlmon...- Craig no podía creer que no sirviera, ahora todo estaba perdido... ¿O no?

Los ojos de Growlmon se abrieron.

**Kowase! / Quiebra!**

**yowaki na kimi wo / tus propias debilidades**

Con un fuerte rugido se puso de pie rápidamente, listo para atacar. Craig reaccionó y le devolvió el silbato a su hermana. Se puso de pie y corrió para quedar frente de Growlmon.

**Kuzuse! / Destruye!**

**butsukaru kabe wo / los muros que te bloquean**

**Atsui kodou / El cálido ritmo de tu corazón**

**buki ni naru kara... / será tu arma letal...**

- ¡FUEGO!- gritó.

- ¡Llama Extenuante!- gritó Growlmon mientras una gran llamarada salía de su boca.

**Believe in your heart! / Cree en tu Corazón!**

La llamarada de Growlmon cubrió a Parrotmon por completo, ese ataque seguro lo destruiría. Sin embargo, algo pasó. Una luz cegadora cortó el ataque de Growlmon y rodeó a las dos gigantescas criaturas elevándolas al cielo. Haces de luz buscaron a ciertos niños con ciertas características, entre ellos Craig y Ruby. Las luces parecían estarlos escaneando, estudiándolos.

- ¡Gigimon!- llamó Ruby, mirando el amanecer.- ¡Gigimon! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Gigimon!

Luego de ese incidente, las autoridades, al no saber qué había pasado con exactitud, lo hicieron pasar por un ataque terrorista. Ningún niño sabía qué había sucedido exactamente, ninguno de ellos sabía que habían tenido un encuentro con las criaturas digitales conocidas como Digimon. Esa batalla que presenciaron quedó en su olvido, como una fantasía, como un sueño, como un lejano recuerdo guardado en su mente, que algún día saldría a la superficie.

**Kyuubi: Así que bueno! Así quedó la historia! Y cabe resaltar que ésta OVA salió antes que el Anime, así que de ésta forma se entienden mejor algunos episodios de Digimon! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Dejen Reviews, saludos!**


End file.
